the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/19 March 2019
23:47-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:47-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:47-24 korra we must get rid of rp wiki 23:50-24 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:19-48 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:19-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:37-59 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 00:38-08 Here. 00:50-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:50-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:56-07 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 00:56-07 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 00:56-08 ~ Max-champ has joined the chat ~ 00:56-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 00:56-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:56-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:56-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:56-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:11-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:11-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:14-43 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 01:16-17 Lol:https://roleplay.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:11658 01:16-21 Does he know about that? 01:16-44 Nah. 01:25-32 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:28-16 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:29-54 omg hey bruhs 01:32-05 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:32-40 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:32-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:35-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:35-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:35-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:39-37 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:39-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:40-19 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:40-21 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:40-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 01:41-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:41-53 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:42-23 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:42-26 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:42-56 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:42-58 ~ Hypercane has joined the chat ~ 01:43-01 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:43-31 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:44-07 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:44-25 korra still not dming 01:47-11 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:47-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:49-10 ~ Hypercane has left the chat ~ 01:50-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:51-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:51-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:51-24 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:51-26 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:51-56 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:54-36 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:55-06 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:55-08 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:55-38 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:55-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:56-09 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-16 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:56-46 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:56-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:57-19 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 01:58-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 01:58-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:00-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:00-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:01-58 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:02-28 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:02-31 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:03-01 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:03-05 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:03-34 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:03-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:04-00 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 02:04-07 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:04-09 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:04-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:04-42 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:05-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:05-39 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:06-09 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:06-13 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:06-30 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:06-32 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:10-47 Holy cow. 02:10-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-08 Bobby, you know you're door-spamming, right? 02:11-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-24 (Yes I doubt he does) 02:11-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:12-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:12-31 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:12-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:13-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-53 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:14-03 I been here fo hours 02:18-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:23-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:24-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:25-17 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:25-47 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:30-58 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:33-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:33-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:11-26 As of today... 03:11-48 The only FEW who was on original t.d.l. and are still active to tell a tale are S.F., T.K.F., M.o.H, LW2, dtf.... 03:11-51 It aint gon' end like thiz 03:12-07 C.m..f. too. 03:15-17 Sure. 03:37-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:37-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:46-09 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 03:49-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:50-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:51-37 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:54-17 Surprise mothertruckers 03:55-11 We aren't trucks or mothers, lol. 03:59-51 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 03:59-53 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 04:00-06 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 04:03-00 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:03-04 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:03-31 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:03-35 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:20-03 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:20-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:25-39 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:25-41 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:26-11 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:26-14 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:26-44 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:27-18 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:28-09 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:29-20 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:29-50 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:30-25 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:30-34 Hmph 04:30-36 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:30-38 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:33-36 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 04:33-40 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 04:37-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 04:37-41 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:37-44 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:37-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:38-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:41-20 Man I hate it when all the tabs in a specific window snap. 04:41-31 Ye. 04:44-54 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has joined the chat ~ 04:45-05 ~ The Demon King Finn Balor has left the chat ~ 04:46-30 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:46-33 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:46-49 Sure 04:46-52 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:46-54 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:46-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:47-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:49-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:50-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:53-38 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 04:53-40 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:58-53 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:20-37 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 05:20-38 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 05:23-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:34-49 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:45-25 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:46-06 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:46-13 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 05:46-16 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 05:46-41 Hmph, feels like 7 05:47-16 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 06:38-07 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 06:45-33 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 06:46-10 Oh, look who it is! :P 06:46-14 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 06:46-17 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 06:46-40 Hey C.Syde 06:49-08 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 06:49-12 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 06:58-14 C.Syde you are banned from kicking yourself on this chat. :P 07:01-05 Who said? 07:01-11 Me xD 07:01-15 I am just joking btw 08:26-02 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 08:26-21 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 08:29-59 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 08:30-01 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 08:34-33 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 08:36-12 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 08:45-34 C.Syde 08:45-40 Are you Syde bot ;P 09:52-35 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 10:28-21 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 10:28-23 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 10:36-23 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 11:03-34 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 11:17-36 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 11:22-37 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 11:23-11 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 11:23-14 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 11:23-23 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 11:49-00 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 12:02-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 12:22-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 12:22-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 12:47-25 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 12:47-49 that's yet another face I haven't seen in a while @Kittynator 12:51-50 ~ HearthRaven has joined the chat ~ 12:54-41 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 12:54-43 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 12:55-15 ey o/ 12:55-25 Welcome, HearthRaven. 12:55-33 o/ Korra-san. 13:26-12 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 13:28-23 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 13:28-41 Korra chun 13:29-10 Wtaf. 13:31-58 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 13:32-02 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 13:32-35 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 13:32-37 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 13:42-49 oof 13:48-27 ~ Kittynator has joined the chat ~ 13:59-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 13:59-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:04-19 ~ Kittynator has left the chat ~ 14:08-31 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 14:31-20 (parrot cop) (parrot cop) BlackPink in your area. (parrot cop) (parrot cop) 14:31-27 Ah, fuck. 14:31-35 (cop) 14:32-05 XD 14:32-30 I need to keep listening to BlackPink. I stopped listening to them after a while. :c 14:36-25 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 14:37-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:37-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:38-03 YIS. 14:38-37 Will listen to them now. c:< 15:03-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:03-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:07-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:07-54 ~ HearthRaven has left the chat ~ 15:08-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:24-05 ~ Annabeth and Percy has joined the chat ~ 15:24-08 ~ Annabeth and Percy has left the chat ~ 15:24-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:24-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:26-59 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 15:30-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:36-24 Seems the furries are being weird af again on RPC. 15:37-57 Mmmhmmm. 15:38-05 I thought they all left to a different chat? 15:59-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:59-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:59-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:59-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:59-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:00-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:00-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:05-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:22-16 https://the-story-wiki.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:129 16:37-06 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 16:40-03 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 16:46-59 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 16:47-29 what type of pfp was that =-= 16:47-52 What? 16:47-56 Also, what, Korra? 16:47-57 on the thread 16:48-07 Noreplyz randomly DMed that to me this morning. 16:48-14 Lol. 16:48-16 What? 16:48-21 that pfp is derpy af 16:48-35 What did you tell him? 16:49-07 Pretty much just said thanks back and said I was glad to have been of assistance. 16:49-45 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1634828 16:49-46 I would've asked what the hell he was talking about. 16:50-12 If you can block globally, you can block locally too. 16:50-34 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 16:50-37 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 16:50-40 What the fuck does Rick think? 16:51-11 Harassment, dumbass, across Wikia, which VSTF do inot/i handle. 16:51-23 Lmao. 16:51-26 Rick is a dumbass =-= 16:53-54 Ah, damnit, Korra. 16:53-57 I was gonna do that. 16:54-03 At least I was here when you did it. 16:54-15 Hmph. 16:57-32 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 16:58-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:59-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 17:06-58 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 17:07-39 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 17:07-41 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 17:08-34 What is Gloria doing kora> 17:08-53 Why is she freaking out? 17:09-40 *he 17:09-44 Lol. 17:12-15 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 17:12-22 small well that got out of hand 17:12-53 ```hey guess what``` 17:13-06 ```I don't even know what this is but it seems fun``` 17:15-10 Korra 17:15-14 What is Toxic doing? 17:15-33 what is toxic doing 17:15-40 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 17:15-41 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 17:15-50 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 17:15-52 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 17:15-54 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 17:15-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:15-57 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 17:15-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:16-50 Being an idiot. 17:17-25 I like Toxic but sometimes he can be so stupid 17:17-46 small ```that's toxic for you``` 17:17-50 Can you tell Mosquito to stop? 17:18-23 small ```true, she IS instigating the situation``` 17:18-23 Trying, but chat lagged. 17:18-36 I think you should kick her or something 17:18-42 ^ 17:18-48 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 17:18-56 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has joined the chat ~ 17:19-15 small why does that always happen while i'm on this chat? 17:19-30 Hidashi you should screen shot this 17:19-35 And show this to that toxic fangirl 17:19-41 small i'd rather not 17:19-54 Make her realise he isn't as good as she thinks he is 17:20-04 small i'm not the only one in Fandom who has an explosive temper 17:20-15 You barely have an explosive temper 17:20-21 small that boy is too much to handle when he's mad 17:20-36 small you only think that because I haven't been mad around you before 17:20-39 Why are you making your text so small for seemingly no reason? 17:20-43 ^ 17:20-46 Korra she is putting screencaps on 17:20-59 small just not feeling up to normal font size. sorry. 17:21-40 small trust me though, I wouldn't want to deal with him while he's mad 17:22-04 small first time it happened (which was partially my fault) it was pretty ridiculous 17:22-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:22-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:22-15 First time was when he was on CCC 17:22-19 Then he got kicked 17:22-40 No that was the first Ive seen him mad 17:22-43 Then he got kicked 17:22-51 small ofc he was, it's CCC 17:23-09 small the mods on that chat just don't tolerate even the slightest outburst 17:23-30 small that dumbass troll is at it again 17:23-53 Ain't need to discuss them. 17:24-06 small judging from his name that time, he's finally being I.P banned? 17:24-18 TheKorraFanatic 17:24-18 Ain't need to discuss them. 17:24-21 small fine 17:25-39 Who would tolerate an outburst? 17:25-56 The girl who is a fan girl over him 17:26-06 He has a fan girl who fails to believe he is capable of this 17:26-10 small obviously MoH and Korra, to a certain extent 17:27-31 small don't deny it, you allow it to slide for some time until they stop or when it isn't anything too disruptive @Korra 17:27-55 He is a good guy though I have to admit 17:28-00 That's because the rules there are a bit relaxed compared to other places. 17:28-05 small ik 17:28-41 small hmmm maybe I should go to a cyan colored name, this whole blue thing just isn't working 17:29-56 gtg bus is coming 17:29-58 Farewell. 17:30-08 ~ Hidashi Koujihara has left the chat ~ 17:30-43 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1634856 17:30-54 Korra don't you feel bad that CCC is gone 17:34-28 Nah, more like annoyed. 17:34-42 Also, another Crew member gone. 17:34-54 Mmhmmm. 17:35-25 Sophie? 17:35-30 Speedit. 17:35-35 Aw 17:35-43 * Yay. 17:36-03 Aw cause it's not sophioe 17:36-08 Speedit isn't that bad 17:36-15 I highly disliked him. 17:36-24 Why> 17:37-03 He was one of the effective mods 17:37-06 Hm, various reasons. 17:37-06 Two faced, extremely liberal, barely did shit on CCC and would always come in on threads acting like he had the higher ground or something. 17:37-14 I wasn't aware barely coming to chat was effective moderating. 17:38-11 Like, the last time he was even in chat, SouthsideDarling was spamming "korra" about 20 times and he said nothing because he was too triggered about a comment made against Crew. 17:38-40 What was that comment? 17:38-42 I don't remember. 17:38-57 Also, that was him and Spongebob both. 17:39-10 It was my comment about how chat was closed simply because Crew and Staff wanted it. 17:39-20 Ah. 17:39-34 He did his job 17:40-10 If his job was being inactive and defending Crew/Staff 100% no matter what, then yes, he did. 17:40-40 Indeed 17:40-42 Lol 17:40-44 Wait what 17:40-47 He did that? 17:40-59 It was the only thing he ever did. 17:41-35 What about Mendes 17:52-17 ~ Daryurian18 has left the chat ~ 17:55-03 ~ CavaX has joined the chat ~ 17:55-34 ~ CavaX has left the chat ~ 17:55-56 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 18:15-25 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 18:18-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:18-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:24-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:28-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:28-54 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:49-55 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 18:49-55 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 18:49-55 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 19:05-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:06-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:08-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:08-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:09-24 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 19:09-25 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 19:16-44 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 19:16-46 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 19:19-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:19-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 19:20-30 Welcome, South Ferry. 19:20-57 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 19:23-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:35-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:35-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:35-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:36-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:36-51 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:43-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:43-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:45-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:46-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:47-01 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 19:47-39 Greetings Locos. 19:49-12 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:51-17 Messenger of Heaven C.Syde65 South Ferry LOOK 19:52-00 /me 's eyes freeze into ice crystals and then shatter into pieces. 19:52-10 What the hell did you just show me?! >:( 19:52-11 Why, Syde? Lo. 19:52-47 Whatever it was, it must have been bad. 19:52-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:53-03 Sure, CS. 19:53-07 Wecome back, TKF. 19:53-12 If it was something good, my eyes would have been burned out. 19:53-14 What, bruh. 19:53-52 I watched an angelic BlackPink performance last night. 19:53-52 Let's discuss it. 19:53-53 Burned eyes = Something good 19:53-53 Frozen eyes = Something bad 19:55-09 Syde ought to take a common snese class. :p 19:55-17 *Sense 19:55-41 I cannot wait for TG to come online so I can share this video with someone. 19:56-36 Ah, TG. 19:56-47 s I still consider her relatively new to TDL. 19:57-12 It's just something I believe in for a bit of fun. 20:01-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:01-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:02-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:02-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:03-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:04-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:07-29 It's great knowing that I'll be able to go back home today. 20:08-24 Though that does mean that I'll need to remove my bot when I head out for a bit today. I should only be out for 2 hours at most. But yeah, my bot will no longer be able to stay in chat overnight. Everything will be going back to normal. 20:08-45 Fuck. 20:09-42 Man, it was nice having your bot on 24/7. 20:09-50 Agreed. 20:11-44 Wait so Syde BOT is dead? 20:12-16 On the plus side, I'll be able to do the things that weren't on this computer. And I'll have to put up with lag less. This computer is Windows 7 and is older than my Windows 10 PC. 20:14-01 If it isn't clear why this would be beneficial to you, it means that I'll be more inclined to help others, due to being on a faster PC. 20:15-10 ~ HearthRaven has joined the chat ~ 20:15-38 o/ 20:15-49 :o 20:15-56 (hi) (hearth) 20:15-59 Hmph. 20:16-24 Yeh, there is sadly no (hearth) emote. 20:16-24 Which angers HR because she deserves one, YIS> 20:16-26 *. 20:16-26 Welcome, HearthRaven. 20:16-27 Hearth! o/ 20:16-40 Syde! o/ 20:16-43 Why would we have an emoji for some random chick? (therp) 20:16-44 Sure we could add one at your request. 20:16-47 But I mean, we got (TG). 20:16-49 Disgraceful. 20:16-50 And lol. 20:16-50 Korra-san. >:c 20:16-52 As random as (scar) 20:16-58 (scarlet outlaw) 20:16-59 Huh 20:17-03 Seems that's gone. 20:17-06 (south) 20:17-48 (south) (chase) (syde) (mess) (mcr) (falco) is all we have right? 20:17-54 (falco) 20:18-05 Gonna remove 'em all. 20:18-05 Sorry for the emoji spam. 20:18-09 Nope. 20:18-12 Just update 'em. 20:18-17 To the current pics. 20:18-23 " Why would we have an emoji for some random chick? (therp) " 20:18-23 Korra-sannnnnnn. :c 20:18-32 What, bruh. 20:18-47 s And I put cringey TDL's emojis onto a rando fanon wiki of mine hehehe) 20:19-04 You are mean, Korra-san. :c 20:19-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:19-15 Not the first time I've heard that. 20:19-25 Lol. 20:19-30 Last night, I saw an innocent man, accused of a crime he did not commit. 20:19-42 Sure we did, SF. 20:19-42 And it won't be the last. 20:19-59 But I have the logs proving his innocence. 20:20-07 CMF would've loved being there. 20:20-24 I will soon DM CMF all the screenshots I got. 20:20-30 He would have had some good memes. 20:20-43 Sound sgood, SF. 20:20-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:20-44 Tell me, 20:20-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:20-50 Is there still a (teiko) ? 20:20-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:21-33 TK14 is a standard eGirl 20:21-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:21-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:21-58 (Parabatai) < seems TDL still has this one. Why tf. 20:21-58 Only emotes we need are (soy) and (hmph) 20:22-10 Parabatai is (soy) 20:22-23 Don't forget :) 20:22-26 Parabatai is soy, eh? 20:22-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:22-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:22-33 Interesting. 20:22-35 And ;) and (sob) 20:22-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:23-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:23-36 I shall head out,s ne dthe DM NOW, (south) 20:23-41 *Send the 20:23-49 Make sure to send the DM to Qst too. 20:23-51 I will do it quickly. 20:24-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:24-42 Audios, friends and Korra. 20:24-49 (had out) 20:24-52 (bye) 20:25-06 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:25-12 Hmph, farewell. 20:25-23 Hmph! 20:25-33 Just leave already. 20:25-40 http://prntscr.com/n067rw 20:26-19 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 20:26-31 (FanaticBot) is truly the best emote. 20:26-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:26-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 20:26-47 wow u love him dont u 20:27-04 Hmph, seems Kor_a is not responding to PMs. Sad. 20:27-09 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 20:27-13 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 20:27-14 Kor_a doesn't see a PM. 20:27-21 wow candycanmissy much 20:27-38 Korra -_- 20:27-45 Who tf is this CandyCanMissy. 20:27-50 A good bruh. 20:27-51 She was needed. 20:27-59 a funney girl 20:28-06 Hmph. 20:28-28 ccm x kgb never happened (sob) 20:28-31 Resent PM, Kor_a. 20:28-47 ~ Daryurian18 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-42 Man, nobody is responding to PM anywhere. 20:29-42 Kor_a doesn't respond to PM here, Chey is not replying to my message on GH, and a friend on PA is not responding to PM there either. 20:29-51 I rememba the time CCM announced to all of CCC that I was "in a bad mood" because I didn't want to talk to her in PMs. 20:30-18 Who tf IS CCM. 20:30-26 omg she was seperated from AiiHuan 20:30-26 Candy-something-Miss 20:31-27 ^ CandyCanMissy. 20:32-18 Who is that? 20:32-57 A bruh. 20:32-59 omg i have the perfect picture to upload to PA 20:33-22 and i will be doing it nowwww 20:34-32 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:34-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:34-34 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:34-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:34-56 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:34-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:35-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:35-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:35-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:35-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:35-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 20:35-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:35-40 Korra you miss Mendes xD 20:35-54 i miss miss 20:35-55 y 20:36-16 I heard he wasnt found of americans from someone 20:36-36 huh 20:36-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:36-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:36-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 20:37-22 wow america created facebook and stuff 20:38-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:38-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:38-42 hahaha i have done it hehehe 20:39-42 a certain person in this chat can now assume that one of their previous avatars is now posted on PA hehehe 20:40-15 CS's Halloween icon. 20:40-19 omg i have 72 followers on instagram not 144 20:40-34 TKF, remember the Female CS65 drawing 20:40-38 Alright. It is time for me to go now! o/ 20:40-38 Should be back in a couple of hours at most. 20:40-42 *twittr 20:40-44 No, Korra. 20:40-45 *twitter 20:41-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:41-23 ~ C.Syde65 has been kicked by C.Syde65 ~ 20:41-36 Why even do that when you can just leave. 20:42-01 Because CS65 likes to prank new users, Three-Eyed-Raven 20:42-09 wtf 20:42-36 since when am i three eyed 20:42-36 cmon you wanna go 20:42-36 fite me 20:42-58 everybody spam three eyed raven's pm's with "hshdhfhg" 20:43-13 fine 20:43-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:44-44 hehehe 22:34-25 There's a thread on the wiki talking about how the chat was closed. 22:34-35 oh 22:34-38 link? 22:34-49 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1634975 22:35-59 mom replied to it yet i cant find her on any chat 22:38-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:39-43 The chess master12 seems rude 22:40-02 Mhm, I agree. 22:40-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:40-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:44-40 it seems moms nailing it 22:47-38 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 22:50-31 Ye. 22:52-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:52-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:56-26 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 22:56-38 He is rude. 23:02-22 ~ Little Miss Bunny has left the chat ~ 23:05-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:06-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:06-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:13-21 ~ Stanjeff123 has joined the chat ~ 23:13-51 ~ Stanjeff123 has left the chat ~ 23:14-58 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 23:15-11 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 23:23-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 23:23-30 BAPtiste is fun ya hear me 23:23-33 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:24-06 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:24-10 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:25-32 Does TKF STILL find his teacher hot 23:25-39 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:25-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:26-05 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:26-16 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:26-25 Nver did. 23:26-27 *Never 23:26-36 yah sure 23:26-42 idk what happened to tkf 23:27-19 Really, South? 23:27-20 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:27-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:27-30 WHAT is "Really, South?" 23:27-38 South :/ 23:27-41 You know what. 23:28-09 Hmph, seems I'm gonna PM SF. 23:28-21 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:28-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:29-29 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:29-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:30-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:30-53 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:31-00 does tkf know about WoF 23:31-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:31-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:32-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:32-37 Why? 23:33-03 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:34-20 It is out of boredom 23:34-54 Oh no, SF, that is OoB 23:35-00 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:35-22 wow did tkf really pm sf with HBB !! 23:36-13 CCM meme. 23:36-31 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:38-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:38-19 i miss th 23:38-30 e sarca + ccm +kgb era 23:38-33 omg soo good 23:39-07 Sarca regular person. 23:39-11 Still comes around. 23:39-18 KGB + CMM + Toby = good meme era. 23:39-38 omg yeh akumi and ender joined at the same time 23:39-56 Best meme era was 2.0.1.7. 23:40-09 Incorrect. 23:40-13 No such nonsense will ever beat the needed "Perhaps." "Ah." "Sad." "O Damn it All". 23:40-14 Middle to late 2018. 23:40-19 Was truly fun. New memes daily. 23:40-20 Na 23:40-38 omg actually 2017 was better 23:40-41 it started it all, tkf 23:41-55 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:42-25 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:42-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:43-08 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 23:45-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 23:47-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:47-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~